grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 1
Corey and Laney have had feelings for each other ever since that first kiss, and on the episode after that, no one knows what happens to them or the band. Until today that is. In this story read how Corey and Laney's relationship goes and what big steps the band will take! What will happen? Read and find out! (Credit also goes to AvrilLavigneFan2001) Chapter 1: Music In the garage Corey was strumming his guitar while Laney was dreamily staring at him. She sighed dreamily watching him. "Un... Laney, are you alright?" he asked, "Your eyes look weird" Laney went out of love struck mode and shook her head falling off the stage. Corey catches her right before she falls. "Lanes are you ok?" Corey panicked as Laney nodded. "Y-yeah," said Laney. "He's actually holding me," said Laney. "Um... you're really good at the guitar," she said blushing a little. "Oh thanks." Corey said Kin and Kon were watching. "Someones in love," said Kon. She looked at them with fire in her eyes. "Wait who is Lanes in love with." Corey said being oblivious. "Come on Laney," she said in her head, "Just say it." "What are you talking about Kin and Kon." Laney lied. Corey looked at her. "Gosh she's dreamy," he said in his head. He realized he was in dreamland and strummed a sour note and woke back up. "You know Kon." Kin smirked. "Yes Kin." Kon smirked as well. "Do you think we should leave those love birds alone." Kin said as Corey and Laney blushed dark red. Corey looked at Laney. "Sooooooooooooo," he said "So what now core." Laney asked the blue head. "Would you... like to do a da... I mean do something sometime this weekend?" asked Corey, "Just the two of us?" Laneys header was pounding faster and faster. "Sure where do u wanna go?" Laney asked. "I'm not sure really," said Corey, "I've never really done something like this before". "Well remember we went on that fake date." Laney memorized. "Oh yeah," said Corey, "Truthfully I wished Kin and Kon didn't intervene. I kinda enjoyed us being alone together" Laney blushed. "Yh me too maybe when band practice is over we can spend time together." Laney blushed even more. "Sure," said Corey as he blushed as well. It was an awkward pause between them Trina suddenly came in and nearly ruined the moment. "Ugh what are you grojlamers doing in my garage?" The selfish teen asked. "Don't you mean 'OUR' garage?" asked Corey as he stuck his tongue out. "Ugg whatever!" She said angrily. "Who spit in her chicken soup?" asked Laney. "Dunno Lanes wanna get ready?" asked Corey putting his hand out like a gentlemen who would help a lady up."Yeah," said Laney. She suddenly saw a commercial for a brand new 5-string bass. "Wow, that's a good looking bass," said Corey."Yh but although I don't have the money" said Laney. Corey suddenly had an idea in his head. "So do you wanna go to the park?" Corey asked. "Sure," said Laney. They started walking. "She has such beautiful hair," he said to himself. Corey starts to blush. Laney blushed too (So what will happen between Corey and Laney? Find out in the next chapter!) Category:Blog posts